


The magic of the night

by Reybensolo48



Category: loganlucky - Fandom
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Marriage Proposal, TryingForABaby, Unprotectedsex, breedingkink, clydelogan - Freeform, datenight, diner, ducktapebar, fingeringinareasturantbooth, mentionofpregnancy, yesmuchmorebreedingkinktocome, yousaidyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28664913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reybensolo48/pseuds/Reybensolo48
Summary: I have been thinking about this for a while I just did not know how to write it. So here you go
Relationships: Clydeloganandreader
Kudos: 3





	The magic of the night

You walk into the duck tape bar to meet Clyde. He was able to get off early of course he can he owns the place. He wanted to treat you on a night out so you decided to wear a blue cocktail dress. You knew it was going to drive him absolutely crazy but then again that was what you were going for. As soon as you walk in his eyes are glued on you. Clyde “Well darlin you look beautiful.” he walks over to you and leans into you ear and whispers “Can’t wait to take that off you later.” You are a absolute puddle already with only the thought. Your cheeks are flushing. “Darlin are you ready to head out because I sure am.” All you could do was smile and nod your head afraid if you did respond it would be a loud moan. You both leave the bar with him holding your hand.

  
  
  


Clyde decided to take you to a small diner downtown that was really nice. You both get seated in a booth of course Clyde decides to sit on the same side as you. You both order your drinks.

As soon as your waitress leaves he leans in giving you a kiss. The kiss got deeper as he starts to move his hand down your leg and into your panties which were already completely soaked. Clyde “Oh you are always ready for me can’t wait to get you home.” That made you quietly moan. 

You fell in love the first time you saw Clyde you knew he did two and to think you both have been together for a year blows you away.

.“Clyde we should wait till we get home hon.” Clyde “Well I may have to but let me see what magic I can make you feel right here. Right now.” He starts to rub the little nub between your legs as your head rests in the crook of his neck. He starts to rub faster. Getting close to your release he pulls you into a deep kiss to muffle your moans as he inserts two fingers into you. Clyde still kissing you, you shudder as you cum. He works you through your orgasm. You pull back from his lips. ”Clyde honey you were not kidding when you said you could make some magic.” Both of you giggle.

It was a good half hour before your food arrived.

As soon as you were done with dinner Clyde asked for the bill and you both hurried out of there as fast as you could.

  
  
  


As soon as you get out of his truck you both attack each others lips. You had no idea how that man could unlock a door the same time as he is smothering you with his beautiful lips. But he can.

As soon as you get into the house you start stripping each other not even wanting a article of clothing separating the two of you. He pulls you into the bedroom laying you down on the bed. He starts to massage your boobs making you moan. He does not want to wait. “Oh y/n I need to taste you.” Not even a second after that he was licking you with two fingers in and out with a steady rhythm and his artificial hand still on your boobs. “Y/n you taste so sweet mmmmm” you love it when he moans sending vibrations through your whole body making you move your hips even more. “Darlin cum for me. Come on sweetheart.” You absolutely loose it and cum with a loud wail. He helps you come down as he is still thrusting his fingers in you and kissing your lips.

Looking into his eyes you say something you have been thinking about for a while.

“Clyde sweetheart I want to have a baby with you. My love.” He is looking at you with tears in his eyes “Darlin you really mean it? I have been wanting to have a baby with you from the day that I met you.” You pull him into a kiss “Well honey I guess no protection tonight” you giggle. That makes him moan loud.

He wastes no time lining himself up to your entrance. Looking you into your eyes as he pushes into you slowly both of you letting out a moan. “Oh Clyde sweetheart I love you, I love you, love you.” “Darlin I can’t wait to fill you so full of my cum and knock you up. Oh God. I can’t wait for ya to be big and round mmmmm.” You loved when he started to loose control. He is pounding into you. “Clyde i'm gonna mmm cum.” “Y/n cum for me mmmmmm beautiful oh honey Darlin I’m Gonna.” You both let go completely cumming together as he keeps pumping into you moaning. You bring your hand up to his face. “Clyde I love you so much.”

“Darlin um I know I did this backwards but y/n will you marry me and make me the happiest man to live.” “Yes Clyde Logan I will marry you but we might have a little one on the way.” You wink at him and put your head onto his chest as you let his heartbeat lull you to sleep as you think. ”I am going to get married to the most amazing man.”


End file.
